


Pet Names

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, n i c e, slightly needy sami, that's the name of this fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: Finn is certainly one for pet names, but never anything outlandish. When he gives Sami an slightly unusual one, Sami makes it his mission to find out the meaning of the phrase, and it just so happens the mission involves sandwiches and cuddles.





	Pet Names

Sami laid sprawled out on the sofa. His book was abandoned next to him and he groaned. Finn had gone to get his hair cut and go shopping ‘just fer a few things.’  
  
His body ached and he hadn’t slept right and Finn had been gone hours and he was feeling sorry for himself. He shut his eyes for a second, listening to the faint hum of traffic beyond the window, when his phone buzzed and he startled before checking the words that had popped up on the screen:  
  
Text from Finn:  
  
_“Hey sweet babboo do you want anything from the shops x”_  
  
Sami frowned. What on earth was a 'babboo’ and why was Finn accusing him of being one?  
  
_“Please don’t call me a babboon. I know I’m ginger but that’s rude x”_  
  
He shook his head in confusion and vague amusement for a second until his phone buzzed again.  
  
_“_ _I’ll explain when I get home. You didn’t answer my question tho x”_  
  
Part of Sami wanted to just say 'ignore shopping. Come back and cuddle me. I miss you.’ but he found himself typing _'sandwich x’_ and sending it.  
  
Another message popped up on the screen.  
  
_“Ok lovely. See you soon x_ _”_  
  
Sami smiled and set his phone down beside him. He knew he was being needy, but Finn was just so lovely. Finn was all pet names and affection. Finn was forehead kisses and proficiency in turning Sami’s cranky tiredness into sweet sleepiness. Finn was cuddles and soft-spoken sweet words and God, did Sami love him.  
  
Sami cracked open his book again, curling into the sofa a little more as he began to read. It wasn’t long before he heard Finn’s voice calling out from beyond the living room.  
  
“I’m back!!”  
  
Sami sprang up, tossing his book aside and almost bolted into the hallway where Finn set several bags aside and onto the floor.  
  
“Finn!” Sami exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
“Oh hey babe,” Finn laughed, squeezing Sami gently. “Y'know, I feel like I’m coming home to an excitable puppy sometimes. Ya miss me?”  
  
“I did actually.”  
  
“Aw, honey.” Finn pressed a kiss to Sami’s forehead and and sank his fingers into Sami’s curly hair, ruffling it slightly.  
  
“Let’s look at your hair,” Sami said, holding Finn at arms length.  
  
The side of Finn’s hair was a smooth fade and the top was neatly done. Sami would be the first to admit he wasn’t exactly well acquainted with the style world but he was pretty sure it was 'in’.  
  
“What d'ya think?” Finn asked, smiling nervously.  
  
“Beautiful! Stylish and looks gorgeous on you.” He paused. “Can I ask something?”  
  
“Wh-? I mean yeah of course.”  
  
“Can I touch the sides?”  
  
Finn laughed, a big open mouth crinkly eyes laugh. “Of course!! Ya really don’t have to ask. Got me worried a second there!”  
  
Sami reached his hand up to Finn’s head, feeling the buzz of the fade.  
  
“Happy?” Finn asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Yer a funny boy, Sami. I love ya to bits but yer funny sometimes.”  
  
“You’re always touching my beard.”  
  
“Dats because yer beard is on yer face and you’ve got a cute face.” Finn laughed, cupping Sami’s face in his hands as if to make a point. “Plus, being yer boyfriend gives me special privileges to touch, and I’m not gonna pass that up when yer as handsome as you are.”  
  
Sami flushed with colour, casting his eyes away. He then became lost in thought for a few seconds, before looking back at Finn sharply.  
  
“You ever think about how beards are basically clothes for your face.”  
  
Finn was completely and utterly unable to hide his confusion.  
  
“I mean… not really, but kind of.”  
  
“I like yours then’ Finn said with a laugh. "Is that designer?”  
  
“More like bargain bin.”  
  
“Yer beard is great, shut up. Yer like a… a cherub.”  
  
“You do know they’re babies right? Like, literal babies. Have you ever seen a cherub with a beard? Have you?”  
  
“Damn. Calling me out cold.”  
  
“In all seriousness though, I do need to get my beard trimmed soon.”

“Ya think?” Finn was barely able to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
“You don’t?” Sami asked, his eyes open now.  
  
“I mean, obviously I’ll support you and think yer gorgeous no matter what, but like… I have eyes. And yer cute like this.”  
  
“I dunno,” Sami said, looking down. “It makes my face look kinda… like, round, I guess?”  
  
“Well it’s cute so there.”  
  
“Compelling argument,” Sami grumbled, a smile growing on his face nonetheless.  
  
“Well… ya clearly respect my idea of aesthetics since you approved of my new haircut, right. In fact, I believe the term you used was… dare I say… 'stylish.’”  
  
Sami frowned. “That’s actually a fair point.”  
  
“Keep it another month,” Finn tempted him.  
  
“A month?!” Sami exclaimed. “How about a week?”  
  
“A week?!” Finn exclaimed right back at him.  
  
“We need to compromise.” Sami said.  
  
Finn nodded. “A month, then.”  
  
“Finn, that is… not what that word means. Like, at all. Not even a little bit.”  
  
Finn pouted and pondered. “A month or I never explain what I meant when I called you 'sweet babboo.’”  
  
Sami sighed, shaking his head and looking away with an open mouthed 'the audacity!’ kind of grin.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
Finn grinned back at him. “Good, now come sit down.”  
  
“Wait, is this a long story?”  
  
“Er, no. I’m just tired.”  
  
“Ha! Oh.”  
  
Finn grabbed a brown paper bag from his shopping (he’d put everything away later, he told himself.)  
  
“Sandwich,” he said, passing it to Sami, leading him into the living room, and sitting down.  
  
Finn patted his lap and Sami obediently sat down, sliding and rearranging himself til he was comfortable.  
  
“I swear this should always be the other way round,” Sami confessed as he took his sandwich out of the bag. “You have a little frame and I feel like I’m squashing you a bit.”  
  
“I do sit in your lap a lot,” Finn said. “Also, counterpoint: I’m a pro wrestler. I t‘ink I can handle my boyfriend sitting on my lap.”  
  
“Mm, true.” Sami nuzzled into Finn a bit more. “Anyway, 'sweet babboo’ - what’s the story?”  
  
“Okay, so. Ya know the Peanuts comics - Charlie Brown and Snoopy?”  
  
“I’m familiar,” Sami said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
“So basically dey have an ongoing thing where Sally-”  
  
“Who’s Sally again?”  
  
“Charlie Brown’s sister.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Sally has a crush on Linus - dat’s Charlie Brown’s friend - and she calls him her Sweet Babboo. And he’s like 'I’m not yer Sweet Babboo!!’”  
  
Sami laughed, “That’s cute.” He paused. “You’re really cute sometimes. I mean you’re always cute, but then you’ll just say something or do something and it’s just like… wow.”  
  
It was Finn’s term to blush now, and Sami tilted his chin upwards, catching his lips with his. Finn’s lips were gentle and familiar, and Sami sensed when it was time to pull away. Sometimes he wished breathing wasn’t a thing - he wanted to kiss him forever.  
  
“They made them into cartoons didn’t they, the Peanuts comics?”  
  
“Dey did. Ya thinkin what I’m thinkin?”  
  
“Lazy day watching them?” Sami asked, dragging a fingertip up Finn’s clothed torso.

“Or an episode when we get back to the hotel, like while we’re on the road.”  
  
“That’s sweet. You gotta read Archie though.”  
  
“Dats the rules, is it?”  
  
“Sure is,” Sami said as he took Finn’s hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I’m still not sure about babboo though. Sweet is cute. I like sweet before anything.”  
  
“Sweet boy,” Finn said.  
  
Sami inadvertently clutched Finn’s hand a little tighter.

“See. I love that.”  
  
“Sweet angel.”  
  
"Stop!” Sami laughed, playfully frowning at Finn as he turned round to face him. “I’m too tired for sex but you’re making my body want it.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Finn said and held Sami’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “So what don’t ya like about babboo?”  
  
“Sounds too much like baboon.”  
  
Finn laughed at that and Sami gave his arm a smack.  
  
“Yer silly,” Finn said.  
  
With the hand he wasn’t holding Sami’s with, he cupped his boyfriend’s face. Slender fingers ran across his beard and Sami tilted his head, his eyes fluttering closed.  
  
“I know yer not a fan of babboo, how bout we take a letter off. Babbo.”  
  
“See there’s a good example of compromise,” Sami mumbled. “Babbo is cute.”  
  
Finn grinned back at him.

“Suits ya den.”

He petted Sami gently, tilting his chin up so they were eye to eye.

“I love ya, babbo,” Finn said.

“I love you too.”


End file.
